Duster's Cantina
Duster's Cantina, sometimes called Duster's or the Yus Kreega Spaceport Cantina, or''' often called the '''Yus Kreega Cantina by offworlder's, was the only and, by default, most popular dining and drinking establishment in the town of Yus Kreega on the remote arid world Peldaasa. History Early History Duster's Cantina was built after the initial colonization of Peldaasa to serve the spacers and colonists arriving and departing the planet daily. As the only real dining establishment, Duster's Cantina served not only alcoholic beverages, but full meals. It was initially built by an aspiring Rodian businessman, but it was abandoned for some unknown reason, and Duster decided to restart the project, coming to own the business. Clone Wars "Find delicious Roba steaks at Duster's Cantina! Just ask the tiny bear!" - Duster's Cantina advertisement on Coruscant In 21 BBY, an advertisement for Duster's Cantina was overheard by the Jedi members Heyvis Trockz, Valo Sindar, and Ghaa Tabbak of the Heroes of Khalis in the streets of Coruscant while shopping for droids for their team. The Jedi overheard an Elomin couple stating that they might have to visit it sometime. Imperial Era Several years after the Clone Wars, Duster's Cantina remained a successful business, with advertisements from across the galaxy detailing its exotic foods and drinks. By the time of the Imperial takeover of the planet, the most favorite drink was a Dagobah Slug Slinger, a delicacy with a recipe known only to a few in the galaxy. After the Galactic Empire set up a permanent detachment of stormtroopers to garrison the world after discovering that it was used as a refueling and supply center for Rancor's Fang, a militaristic rebel cell, Duster's Cantina featured more business than ever. Reservations had to be made just to get a place to eat or drink, and criminals from across the dusty spaceport gathered at the cantina to make trades, barter, and haggle for an assortment of illegal means. It served as the nexus for Duster's criminal network and soon grabbed the attention of a detached rebel cell, the Protectors. From then on, Duster and the rebels would gather here in secret to make deals that would help his flourishing criminal enterprise and support the rebel cause, leading to a partnership that would become crucial during the Battle of Peldaasa. Layout Duster's Cantina was a two-storied building made of sandstone and red rock, with the interior consisting of a bar area, private booths, tables, a kitchen/grill, overnight rooms for rent, and much more. It was accessible through the main entrance in the front of the building, which was entered through a pair of wooden doors on swivel hinges, giving the cantina a very rustic vibe from the very beginning just by entering. The cantina's entrance wrapped around a smooth, rounded corner, descending down a small set of stairs. Once inside the cantina area, the room was cooled by natural shade and by powerful air conditioning units, allowing multiple species a comfortable environment to lounge in. The first floor included multiple booths, tables, a bar and grill, a private office for Duster, and a storage area in the rear of the building, as well as a small janitorial closet. The various regular patrons at Duster's held a rumor that the janitorial closet was a covering for illegal activity below the cantina, but nobody had definitive proof for their claims. The second floor was reached by ascending stairs on the south side of the building, as well as an exterior set of stairs on the north side, used by patrons who didn't want to enter the somewhat dangerous cantina, and for emergencies. The second floor had six separate rooms that could be rented for 100 credits per night, and each included a standard set of beds, a small refresher, and a dresser for storage. Staff Duster's Cantina was staffed by three individuals; Duster, Naid Deg, and Twikik. Duster was the owner of the establishment, and when he wasn't seen cooking at the grill or serving the various patrons, he was either repairing the cantina's cooling machinery outside or working in his office. Naid Deg was a Duros who served as the main bartender and mixologist, spending most of his time at the bar, occasionally helping Twikik at the grill. Twikik was the cantina's cook, and the small Ewok was renown across Peldaasa for his seasoned meats and vegetables, serving his signature Roba steak. He was also known to intervene in the occasional bar fights, jumping in headfirst with a might Ewok battle cry and cooking pan. Occasionally Deg would use the assistance of a protocol droid, WA-1TR, when the bar was being overran by customers. Goods and Services Duster's Cantina served various kinds of alcoholic beverages, most notably Andoan ale, Dagobah Slug Slinger, Lothalian spicebrew, and non-alcoholic beverages like blue milk and Moogan tea. The cantina also served food, most notably Roba steak or crushed grits and blue milk. Aside from their dining services, the Cantina also serviced six rooms for overnight rent. The cantina also had a part-time band that would play songs by request. Appearances Force and Destiny * Episode XII: Son of Royalty (Part II) (Mentioned only) Age of Rebellion * Episode IV, Part One: An Unlikely Trio (First appearance) * Episode IV, Part Two: The First Steps Category:Locations Category:Age of Rebellion Category:Force and Destiny Category:Businesses